One rainy day
by Amaya Nanashi
Summary: Hehehe...one Sanzo and one Gojyo...need I say more


Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Saiyuki if I did I would own Gojyo!

Sanzo stared out the window watching as the rain poured down from the sky. Gojyo walked into the his and the Monk's room to find Sanzo sitting in front of the window., a smoke hanging from his lips and smokes covering the floor beneath the oh so heavenly monk. Gojyo sighed, it had been raining for two days now and that god dam monk still hadn't moved. Gojyo stared at the monk, his eyes boring into the side of Sanzo's face.

"Got a problem you go damned water sprite?"

"Yeah you're the problem you stupid monk"

Sanzo looked at Gojyo glaring, his purple eyes glittering with anger. Gojyo walked over, kneeling down and picked up the discarded cigarettes, putting them into the bin.

"You know monk you may have issues but that doesn't give you a reason to sit here and mope around. You're always complaining about time and here you are wasting it".

Sanzo stood up and wrapped his fist into Gojyo's shirt.

"You know what you fucking cockroach, you are a bastard. Your one to talk all you do is whine, smoke, drink and seduce women".

Gojyo smirked and slammed his lips to Sanzo's. Sanzo began trying to push him away before he melted into the kiss, his eyes closing as he leaned into Gojyo. Gojyo pulled away, resting his forehead against Sanzo's. Sanzo took a step back attempting to distance himself from Gojyo, only to have the back of his knees hit the chair behind him. Gojyo stepped forward, pushing Sanzo into the chair, dropping to his knees. Gojyo pulled down Sanzo's pants revealing his hard on.

"What are you doing!"

Gojyo smirked and began caressing Sanzo's cock with the tips of his fingers. Sanzo held back his moan determined not to make a sound. Gojyo looked up at Sanzo before lowering his head to run his tongue along the length of Sanzo. Sanzo's breath hitched. Gojyo took Sanzo into his mouth, taking him. Sanzo moaned, his eyes closing as he gripped the sides of the chair. Gojyo chuckled around Sanzo'c cock. Sanzo's eyes snapped open, his eyes glazing over moaning at the feel of the vibrations from Gojyo's chuckle travel along his cock.

"Go…jyo"

Gojyo ran his tongue along the underside of Sanzo's cock before taking him back into his mouth. Sanzo threaded his fingers into Gojyo's hair pulling him closer.

"Uh…uh…Gojyo…uh"

Gojyo flexed his muscles in his throat, causing Sanzo to come.

"Gojyo!"

Gojyo pulled back as Sanzo's hand slipped out of this hair. Gojyo got up and walked out of the room, closing it behind him, ignoring the glare aimed at his back.

Gojyo headed down the stairs passing Hakkai.

"Gojyo?"

Gojyo stopped, turning his head slightly.

"Gojyo is Sanzo alright, I thought I heard him scream"

"Hakkai the monk is fine"

Hakkai watched Gojyo leave the inn, puzzled by his friend's calm demeanour.

Gojyo sat inside a bar, nursing a drink.

"Hey sexy, why don't you come home with me?"

Gojyo looked to his left to see a very hot blonde with blue eyes waiting for his answer.

"Sorry babe, not tonight"

The blonde pouted and slid into Gojyo's lap.

CLICK.

Gojyo and the blonde looked up to Sanzo looking livid gun in hand.

"I believe he said not tonight"

The blonde glanced at the gun in Sanzo's hand and got out of Gojyo's lap.

"S…S…Sorry, my mistake"

The blonde ran off in tears.

"Come on you damned cockroach"

Gojyo got up following Sanzo back to the inn, where Gojyo ditched Sanzo and headed to the bathroom. Gojyo removed his shirt and glanced into the mirror to see Sanzo leaning on the closed door.

"Monk is there something you want?"

"As a matter of fact there is something I want"

'Yeah well what is it?"

Gojyo's eyes narrowed with suspicion as he turned to face the monk.

"You have to make me a promise"

"What's the promise?"

"To never sleep with anyone but me…" Sanzo looked away… " I don't like to share"

Gojyo stared at Sanzo, shock written all over his face.

"Well"

Gojyo stared into Sanzo's face it held no emotion but looking into Sanzo's eyes he saw fear and lust.

"Promise…only you"

Sanzo looked pleased and began opening the door, only to be spun around and the door slammed shut.

" Where do you think you are going Sanzo" Gojyo growled.

"To bed, I'm sleepy"

Gojyo smirked and began divesting them of their clothes. Sanzo was unable to move due to the sheer power of lust in Gojyo's eyes. Gojyo jerked Sanzo to him, kissing him tenderly. Sanzo wrapped his arms around Gojyo's neck, moaning into Gojyo's mouth when said water sprite grinded his erection into his own. Gojyo pulled away and turned them around so Sanzo was facing the sink.

"I would hold onto the sink if I were you"

Gojyo picked up his pants from the floor pulling a bottle of lube from one of his pockets. Sanzo's eyes widened as he saw Gojyo begin coating his erection with lube. Gojyo moved close behind Sanzo, and inserted a finger. Sanzo's hands grabbed onto the edge of the sink, as he stared into the mirror, moaning with pleasure as Sanzo began to wiggle his finger around. Gojyo removed his finger, his eyes meeting Sanzo's in the mirror. Gojyo slowly slid the head of his cock into Sanzo's ass, slowly pushing into Sanzo. Sanzo groaned in pain when Gojyo was finally buried in Sanzo. Gojyo ran his fingertips down Sanzo's sides causing him to shudder. Sanzo wiggled and gasped in pleasure. Gojyo began gently thrusting into Sanzo eliciting moans from the blonde. Gojyo ran his fingers along Sanzo's abdomen, enjoying the look of lust on Sanzo's face. Gojyo began thrusting harder, slamming into Sanzo.

"G…Gojyo"

Gojyo slammed hard into Sanzo, hitting Sanzo's prostate again and again. Sanzo tossed his head back, screaming Gojyo's name. Gojyo came with moan. Gojyo pulled out of Sanzo, spinning him around. Dropping to his knees Gojyo took Sanzo's raging hard on into his mouth, twirling his tongue around Sanzo's arousal.

"Uh…fuck…Gojyo"

Sanzo jerked his hips, coming in Gojyo's mouth once again. Gojyo pulled away and began redressing the exhausted monk before dressing himself. Gojyo swooped Sanzo into his arms, carrying him to bed. Gojyo placed Sanzo onto the bed, pulling the blanket to cover the sleeping monk.

'Now for a shower', Gojyo turned around and began silently heading to the door.

CLICK

Gojyo turned around to see Sanzo sitting up pointing a gun at his head.

"I don't think so…get into bed now"

Gojyo rolled his eyes…oh well he could take a shower with his monk in the morning. Gojyo walked over to the other bed.

"Not that one…get into mine you dumbass"

Gojyo smirked, walked over to the scowling monk and slipped in beside the monk. Sanzo placed his gun under the pillow and closed his eyes…one hand still clenched around the gun. Gojyo wrapped his arm over Sanzo's stomach.

"Night Monk"

CLICK

"Shut up and go to sleep you GOD DAMNED WATER SPRITE!"


End file.
